


Panic Attack

by sometimesIwritethings



Series: Dalton Riot 2013 [3]
Category: CP Coulters Dalton - fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: But Not Much, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, hints of Jogan, minor almost flashbacks, references to Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesIwritethings/pseuds/sometimesIwritethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is surprised in the hallway resulting in a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt and Dalton belong to the Glee writers  
> Logan, Derek, and Julian belong to CP Coulter.

Julian - 2:27 - Why are classes so long?  
Logan -2:29 - They might pass faster if you paid attention.  
Julian - 2:30 - It's boring. I haven't paid attention in this class for the whole three months I've been stuck in here.  
Logan - 2:41 - You are so not graduating.  
Julian - 2:42 - I have a career. A solid one. It's not like I have anything to worry about.  
Julian - 2:44 - Besides, if my career were to fail and I go broke and starve and become homeless, I'll just bum off of you and Derek for the rest of my life.  
Logan - 2:48 - Julian, stop texting me. I would like to pass this course.  
Julian - 2:49 - But Lo...  
Julian - 2:51 - Logan?  
Julian - 2:55 - Stop ignoring me.  
Julian - 2:57 - FINE  
Julian - 2:59 - Class is over now anyways, Oh Tempestuous One.

Julian stood up with the rest of his classmates, thankful the class period was over. Upon shoving his notebook full of random drawings and not the notes he should have been taking into his bag, he realized he still had Logan's iPod with him. Grinning, he slid the ear buds into his ears and turned on the music.

The hallways weren't very crowded as most boys headed straight for their various practices or houses. The last thing Julian was expecting was what happened next.  
He absently returned Kurt's wave as he rounded the corner. Hands settled on his shoulders, causing him to jump violently. He swung around, Logan's headphones ripping from his ears, iPod skidding across the floor. His heart was racing, pounding ferociously against his ribcage. His arm snapped back, his fist clenched and he felt bone snap under his knuckles. He heard a shout of his name and bolted, bag dropping to the floor, contents scattering.

He couldn't catch him. Julian couldn't let that happen. Not again. He had to hide. His breath was coming in shallow pants. He had to go. Had to get away. He couldn't let him find him. Not again. Not again.

Julian wrenched open the nearest door, throwing himself inside and locking it tight behind him. He was safe now. Just had to hide. He frantically surveyed the janitors room and tucked himself securely in the corner between two shelves. His ragged breaths had quickly turned to sobs. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried for what felt like hours.

A fist pounded on the door.

No. No. No. Nonononono. He couldn't be here. He couldn't find him. No no no no.

He registered the voice as Derek's. "Julian! Julian! Please let me in!"  
No. No. No. It wasn't Derek. It was a trick. Just a trick. Julian clutched his knees tighter and sobbed harder.

 

"Logan!" Kurt was sprinting down the hallway toward him. "Logan! Come on! Quick!"  
"What's wrong?" Logan took in Kurt's frantic appearance.  
"Julian! He's locked himself in the janitors closet. Some kid grabbed him and I think he's having a panic attack. Derek's trying to convince him to open the door."  
Logan pushed past Kurt and tore down the hallway.

Derek was calling softly through the door. "Julian, c'mon. Let me in."  
Logan pushed him aside and rapped his knuckles on the door. He heard a sharp intake of breath from within. "Jules? Jules, it Logan. Open the door?"

A couple teachers were running down the hallway in their direction. Derek quietly explained what was happening as Logan continued to coax Julian through the door. "Jules, let me in. Please?"  
A low crash sounded from within followed by a gasp and another choked sob.

Logan took a step back and threw all of his weight into a solid kick to the door. The wood splintered under the force and the door swung open.

Logan's heart broke.

Julian was cowering in a tight corner, face buried in his knees, shaking violently. A metal shelf looked as if had been shoved in an attempt to shelter him. "Oh, Jules."

Logan knelt carefully next to him in the cramped space. "Julian, it's okay. I'm here." He glanced to the door where Derek was watching, eyes glistening slightly with unshed tears.   
The freshman Julian had punched was holding a hand to his bloody nose and looking on in horror. He looked back to his sobbing friend and slowly reached out to touch his arm.

The moment his fingers made contact with his skin, Julian inhaled a choked breath and launched himself into Logan's arms. Logan caught him easily and pulled him close to his chest. Julian's hand clenched tightly into Logan's shirt and his tears quickly soaked through it.

It took several long moments before Logan could comprehend what Julian was murmuring against his chest. "Please. Logan, don't let him hurt me. Please, Lo. Please, please, please." Over and over again.  
Derek seemed to get it at the same time. He pulled one of the teachers aside and a moment later they and the few students who had been standing around had gone.

Julian was still clinging to Logan like a lifeline, sobbing and begging. "Shh, Jules. It's alright. I'm here. Me and Derek. We're right here. It's all okay. Everything's going to be just fine."  
Derek sat down with them and slowly rubbed Julian's back, echoing Logan's words. "It's okay, Jules."

They sat there like that for a long time, Logan rocking Julian gently in his arms and Derek rubbing his back, both whispering words of comfort to their sobbing friend.  
Julian's sobs eventually faded and his tense body collapsed against Logan, breath snuffling softly through his nose.  
Derek stood. "We should get him back to Stuart." Logan nodded and stood slowly, scooping Julian fully into his arms.

As they walked Julian snuggled tighter into Logan's chest.  
"You think he'll be okay?" Derek murmured.  
"No idea. But even if he's not, he'll still have us."  
Julian, who had been jarred awake as Logan carried him down the stairs, was conscious long enough to hear the whispered words and to feel a small wave of relief was over him. He snuggled further against Logan and let the exhaustion carry him away.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was future so this is set in their senior year after the fire.  
> I'll post the other two soon!
> 
> As always, I appreciate any feedback you'd like to give me!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
